Confrontation
by TK Date
Summary: On a dark night within a strange room there are shadows, a fire, and a chessboard. (seriously, that's what the fic's about...tis kinda pointless)


Confrontation  
By TK Date  
  
Notes: Vignette, partly AU considering that this scene could not have taken place with the anime storyline.  


~~~~~ 

    A soft glowing fire cast shadows about the figures within the lavishly furnished room. Two large mahogany chairs sat upon the plus scarlet carpet, the only hindrance between them was a simple tabled carved out of ebony with a detailed amount of ivory imbedded into its top. 

    Small pieces of the same material and make where positioned over the polished squares. The kings stood tall and proud, challenged each other with stone gazes that never shifted nor changed but with the movement of the crimson light of the flame. Minions stood before them, women stood behind them as they both led a force of incredible numbers to battle to the death or worse. The bodies of the deceased sat to the side, buried many years past and soon forgotten as another wave of conflict and confrontation unfolded before the kings' eyes. 

    A pensive look stole across the navy eyed glance of one king. His regal hand, gloved in the purest white, rose only to let a single slender finger trace a path from his lower lip to the tip of his chin. The pose was held for a span of more than a few moments as the other king, clad in white, sat motionless across from him. 

    Strategy flitted behind cobalt eyes dyed a strange purple hue by the sable tones of the fading fire. The king clad only in his finest vestments of golden trim and Prussian blue decided upon the way his lives would be spared while others would surely perish. An order went out, a battle was fought, and the warrior covered in an ebony cloak fell. 

    A slight snort of disapproval came from the white clad king who sat before him. His eyes that mirrored the color of his men's vestments narrowed slightly in a look of disgust. 

    "You were always one to sacrifice people for your cause." 

    The harsh words broke the silence. 

    A slight smirk played upon the lips of the blue king. 

    "And yourself?" 

    Shadows struck back against the white army that had been dyed a sanguine hue by the flames of war. 

    "I fight my own battles." 

    His sacrifice having been made, the king of azure prompted his men to rally themselves and strike out against the foe within their midst. 

    "At a cost." 

    The invader of the shadows was not to be defeated, with the last of his strength he stuck out a mighty blow that would be sure to cripple the immaculate light of the forces that he fought. 

    "Check." 

    But what he had not anticipated for was the hidden woman who always stood scheming at the king's side. She was the true strength of the campaign, and therefore held the most power. It was with her blow that the chaos fell and the threat was dissipated. 

    "Defeated by a woman," the navy king pointed out. 

    However, she had not done well to mark her course before she advanced. Like the one whose plot she sought to halt she herself soon fell upon the battlefield and joined the many nameless soldiers in their graves. 

    "Only a representation of one. Were these cast in the real likeness and image of man and woman the man would be sure to have more power within his hands." 

    A low chuckle echoed over the space of the room. Outside, the low rumbling of thunder joined in, almost casting a premonition of dread across the room. 

    "Were that so, they would need five more pieces." 

    White shoulders shrugged with dismissive intent as the light pattering of rain became audible from the large arched windows. 

    "Were that so, they would need millions of pieces." 

    There was a slight nod as azure eyes turned downward to examine the battlefield set out before him. White met black, black fell. 

    "And the board would need to be stained a shade of crimson after every encounter." 

    Anger spread through the troops at the defeat of a comrade. The shadows leapt up and surged forth to claim their prey. 

    "It would require more than just that to make the likeness of the game reality." 

    Fortifications only held for a set amount of time, just enough for the leader of men to device his own plan of retaliation. 

    "Also true. You would need to instill the anguish and pain suffered by the relations of those who perish into the game as well." 

    One black stood tall. She held her cloak dyed the color of the night close about her as she stole into the ranks of her foes. Her plot was clear, and her courage was great. 

    "But then it would not be a game any longer, it would be reality." 

    The white saw the plot, however all were too slow to stop it. 

    "Correct, and we both know the truth of the reality." 

    She lunged for him, seated upon his throne of power, her dagger was held high… 

    "And a bitter truth it is." Cobalt eyes shimmered with a faint trace of sadness with these words. 

    But her blade did not meet its mark, for she, with her king, perished in the onslaught of white and purity. 

    A small expression of shock stole across the white king's face as a flash of lightning lit the room with its stunning blaze. 

    "Checkmate, Wufei." 

~~~~~ 

That's it, please reivew if you liked it or if you've got something that's off so I can change it. Cookies go to anyone who can guess who the blue king is and what the symbolism of the black queen is. 


End file.
